


Jackson

by Trying_Very_Hard_I_Promise



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-07
Updated: 2018-03-07
Packaged: 2019-03-28 04:33:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,861
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13896345
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Trying_Very_Hard_I_Promise/pseuds/Trying_Very_Hard_I_Promise
Summary: A friend of mine prompted me to write this. The premise is pretty cancerous- a sh*tty YA vampire romance story set a hundred years into the future, with the immortal vampire’s quaint old tendencies include dabbing and a fondness for fidget spinners. Yeah. This story, although a genuine attempt at writing, is a satire at heart and should be read for a laugh.





	Jackson

“And those are the recurring telltale signs of a vampire in fiction, dating all the way back to Bram Stoker’s original Dracula, the book I told you about that was written 220 years ago. There will be a test on-” The teacher was cut off by an obnoxiously loud ringing sound. It was 3:00 in the afternoon, and three things happened in quick succession. The first- the school bell rang. The second- Jackson woke up. And third- Lectra’s phone buzzed. Unbeknownst to Lectra, these three things had triggered each other. Jackson had been woken from his slumber by the sound of the school bell, causing him to text Lectra to say his equivalent of “good morning”. This was, unsurprisingly, the cause of Lectra’s phone buzzing.  
Lectra reached to check her phone. She smiled at Jackson’s silly, old-fashioned language- “ _just woke up, fam. So done with afternoons uwu_ ”  
She replied with a moving picture of a kitten. It was a bit like what Jackson would call a “gif”, but it could move infinitely instead of looping like gifs had a century ago. It was fairly basic technology but it apparently never failed to astound Jackson.  
With school over for the day, Lectra decided to pay Jackson a visit, seeing as he was apparently awake. She didn’t much fancy the idea of going home, especially if her father was drunk again. Besides, Jackson’s house was a very short distance from Zuckerberg High.  
On her way out of the school, Lectra passed the bathroom. Few people actually used it any more, but the school was rather old and might soon be heritage listed, so it would be wrong to demolish or renovate any part of the building that didn’t really need to be demolished or renovated. There were mirrors in the bathroom. _Should I check I look all right before seeing Jackson?_ Lectra shook her head to clear it. _What was that thought?_ Lectra had known Jackson for years, she didn’t need to preen herself before seeing an old friend. Besides, what would she do? Makeup had been discovered to be poisonous a few years ago, there was little to nothing she could do.  
Even though these rational thoughts were circulating her brain, Lectra felt her feet move toward the bathroom. She tried to make her iShoes stop her feet or yell at Siri to paralyze her, but there was some insecure part of Lectra that wouldn’t let her do anything but walk to the bathroom.  
A dark-skinned, yellow-haired girl with large green eyes stared back at Lectra when she looked in the mirror. Her hair had become messy after her long day at school, so she quickly printed out a comb and pulled as many knots out as she could before pulling her hair back into her usual bunny-ears style. The style might not have been cool since 2108 but she was still fond of it. As for her clothes, Lectra assumed they looked good enough to simply visit her friend. Like her hair, her clothes had become messy during the school day. She quickly righted them and took one last glance into the mirror. _I guess I look alright,_ she thought. Jackson tended to disagree with her dress sense, but she wouldn’t – couldn’t change just for him. Lectra let out a hollow laugh at the thought of what her Fifth Wave Feminism teacher, Miss Woodstock, would say if she knew Lectra was standing in a bathroom, fussing over what a boy would think of her outfit. Miss Woodstock was greatly qualified for her job, and was incredibly passionate about allowing people to flaunt their bodies. “Why,” she would say, “Thanks to fifth wave feminism, The Zuckerberg High School dress code now dictates only that one must not reveal their nipples or genitals.” Students could come into school wearing nothing but nipple tassels and a condom, and it would technically not be an infringement of the dress code. Lectra had never been tempted to do this, being a rather modest girl, although Jackson would often tell her that her sleeveless midriff tops, dark matter skirts and suspenders were incredibly revealing. Lectra laughed to herself again, fondly this time. Jackson was so old-fashioned. She often wondered why.  
Deciding she looked sufficiently presentable, Lectra exited the bathroom, feeling ashamed of herself for entering in the first place. She usually tried not to care about her looks, but when Jackson popped into her brain, she suddenly seemed to become a blushing, self-conscious mess. Lectra hated this side of herself, and she couldn’t explain it or justify it to herself. It was just there.  
Lost in her thoughts, Lectra was startled back to reality by an obnoxious ringing sound. Confused, she looked around until she realized the source of the ringing sound was Jackson’s doorbell. She was ringing it. She’s been walking the whole time she was thinking. Whether it was her iShoes making her walk or simply her own subconscious, she had found herself on Jackson’s doorstep. She stopped ringing the doorbell as the door opened and Jackson’s smiling face appeared in the doorframe. “Whaddup, Lectra?” He asked, before making a strange gesture with his arms- he would bury his face in the bent crook of his slanted elbow and stick his other arm out straight in a parallel direction to the side. Lectra giggled- it was quaint, old-fashioned, and a very Jackson thing to do. “Hey-o, Jackson. Did you seriously just wake up now? You’re a total mess, you know.” She said, still giggling. Lectra hated giggling but there was something about Jackson that made her want to. _What is happening to me_? She thought. _Why do I do this when Jackson’s around?_ She was roused from these thoughts by Jackson’s voice, saying “come in, fam-a-lam.” Lectra gratefully accepted this offer, as her light clothing was offering her little protection from the windy weather. Unfortunately, it wasn’t much warmer in Jackson’s house. Lectra often compared the cold, dark environment to a coffin, which seemed to make Jackson nervous for reasons Lectra had never been able to comprehend.  
Lectra sank down onto Jackson’s comfortable couch and picked up a strange, plastic object from the end-table. The object was bright red and had three rounded, thick, flat prongs protruding from a small circle in the center. These prongs each had a circular hole in the end of them, each hole slightly smaller than the circle in the center. When Lectra touched the circle, all three prongs seemed to rotate slightly around the circle in the center. Curious, Lectra pushed the three prongs around again, more powerfully this time. The prongs span quickly around the circle in her fingers in a mesmerizing way.  
“Lectra, I see you have found my fidget spinner,” Came Jackson’s mock-serious voice. “You hold in your hand a very precious and antique object. This object was used to entertain children over a hundred years ago, now.” Jackson watched the contraption spin, an almost wistful look in his eye. There was an awkwardly long silence whilst they both watched, captivated, until the fidget spinner stopped spinning. Once it had, Lectra was the first to speak. “Hey, did you watch Eyepatch Kid and Homo Boy yet? Like I keep telling you, you NEED to watch it. You got the Holo-disc version, right? And it’s subbed, right? It’s so good…” Lectra trailed off when she realized she was babbling. Jackson smirked at her embarrassment. “I got the box set of season one, but I was hoping we could watch it together.” He replied. Lectra grinned. “I was hoping you would say that.”

Lectra was unsure how much time had passed since Jackson had first activated the Holo-disc, but she was fairly sure she was breaking curfew. The two of them had been sucked into a seemingly never-ending downward spiral of angst and strange hair for at least the past two hours, almost definitely longer. And Lectra didn’t care. During one particularly intense part of the anime, Jackson had grabbed her hand, and even once it was over, they hadn’t let go. So Lectra didn’t care how angry her parents would be when she finally got home. She was watching an anime with Jackson, and they were holding hands, and within the walls of that uncomfortably cold, dark house, everything was perfect.  
Caught in the moment, Lectra moved her thumb up from where it was intertwined with Jackson’s to his wrist, wanting nothing but to confirm to herself that Jackson was really there. Alive. Sitting next to her, watching anime. Alive. She softly stroked the veins in his wrist… but there was no pulse. No steady rhythm of life under her thumb. No evidence to confirm she wasn’t holding hands with a doll, or… a corpse.  
But that’s not possible, Lectra rationalized, I must have my thumb in the wrong place. She stroked all over his wrist, applying more pressure where she knew from her biology classes that there must be a pulse… but still found none. _What is going on? Should I ask_? Lectra was debating this internally when Jackson turned to her. “Lectra, sorry to kill the mood, but what are you doing to my wrist?” He inquired. Lectra was silent for a moment, trying to come up with a suitable response. “Uh… Jackson… do you have any, uh, medical conditions?” She blushed when she realized the slight innuendo in her words, and desperately tried to rectify the situation. “I mean… you kind of… you know… don’t have a puls-“ she was cut off by Jackson’s lips on hers. Internally, Lectra knew she should be exited- her crush was kissing her!- but she felt nothing but concern and confusion. _Why is he kissing me? Did he do it just to stop me from finishing my question? And seriously, why doesn’t he have a pulse?_ Jackson tried to deepen the kiss- but Lectra immediately tasted blood. Her own blood. She had cut her lip on Jackson’s teeth- somehow. Suddenly, she felt a sucking sensation around the area of the cut. At first she assumed Jackson was just a bad kisser, but when she looked into his eyes, she realized his sclerae had turned black and his irises an animalistic yellow. Tearing her gaze from his eyes, Lectra realized that Jackson’s face had assumed distinctly inhuman qualities- his cheeks were unnaturally sunken, the veins bulging in his temples, all the colour drained from his face. It was then that Lectra realized he was sucking blood from a wound his teeth had left in her lip. Her mind flashed back to that afternoon’s lesson… Jackson had all the signs. He was a vampire. How had she not seen it before? Only an immortal creature would own a fidget spinner, or do that thing with his arms, or be astounded by a moving picture, or use that old language… or… have pointed teeth and drink blood.

Lectra screamed and pushed Jackson off her. She ran as fast as she could out of his house and down the street, an unnatural amount of blood streaming from her cut lip.

Her crush was a vampire.

_Such a shame… he was cute_.


End file.
